Where is Our Yaya?
by Pettyblue
Summary: Yaya does the most unpredictable move, refusing sweets! But what happens when there is a secret behind all of this? And more importantly, where is the Yaya, the Guardians all know and love? Pending for pairings. HIATUS


**Petty: I'm pretty much screwing up Yaya's personality for only this fan fiction. But I have a good reason in the story that you guy's will figure out. But I honestly think this wouldn't happen to Yaya. And I'm still confused if I should make it Kaiya… Anyway, Kairi, do the honors…**

**Kairi: Pettyblue does not own Shugo Chara! In any way.**

**Rima's POV**

"CUT IT OUT!!" Amu shouted with her stubborn short fuse.

"Fine" and I used my irresistible chibi pout. But then the crazy chairman decided to barge into the royal garden.

"I have good news for you!" he shouted. Are you quitting your job? Or jobs..

"Kairi's going to be here in 5 minutes!" Yaya almost spit out her tea. Suddenly her eyes got all her happiness drained out. As if it hadn't already. She was mumbling something. Darn my ears, I can't understand a word she's saying! Just then we all heard footsteps. We all turned to see the same green-haired nerd. The one that sent us a whole 5 lifetimes worth of books explaining the embryo to us.

"Hey Inchou! So good to see you!" Amu waved to him.

"Good to see you again!" Nagihiko said to Kairi. Why am I calling him Nagihiko? Because I ran out of good names to call him. Purple-head and freak just don't work out these days.

"Hello Sanjo-san!" Tadase said trying to be as polite as he can.

"Hi." was all I said and I continued to sip my tea while the others did work.

"Ace, are you okay?" Kairi said. Amu looked at her and was shocked.

" Yaya, do you want some candy?" I asked just to help. She shook her head.

"No thanks, I don't like sweets anyway." Yaya said calmly. Yaya hates sweets?!! When did this happen?! Then her eyes lost it's radiance when she noticed what she just said.

"Are you sick Yaya?" Amu asked with concern.

"I'm fine really! You guys shouldn't worry about me!" Doesn't she like attention and people to worry about her? Isn't that basically her dream? To be a baby and to get attention?

"Should we get her to the hospital?" Nagihiko asked.

"Where's Pepe? ~desu" Suu asked. I just noticed Pepe's egg was nowhere and Pepe wasn't here. Yaya stopped moving and we could see lightning go through her head. I wonder if my glare would go through it. Guess who showed up next? No, it's not Ikuto. It's not Utau either! It's not Tadase's uncle either! You guys are bad guessers. It's Kukai.

"Kukai!" Amu said with shock and glee.

"Hey Hinamori!" he just replied.

"Something is wrong with Yuiki-san!" Tadase explained.

"She didn't get candy or sweets today and she wants to go on a rampage?" never thought he would ever think of that.

"She DENIED sweets!" Amu shouted at him. He fell like those people did in anime. I flipped out my phone. Yaya snatched my phone and threw it out the garden.

"Hey! I paid for that!" It cost my whole allowance and begging to get it!

"I'll give you back money, okay! Just don't call anyone ! I beg you not to take me to a doctor! Just forget everything!" She had a serious look. When was the last time I saw that….

**Yaya's POV**

I made a wrong move when I said I didn't want sweets! It was important! I felt a sharp pain in my back. My vision blurred and I'm feeling very sleepy. Last thing I saw was a message in a bottle.

_Time Skip! _

Where am I? I looked around. White walls, desk, first-aid kit, band-aids, sink, sanitizer, a white bed, doctor stuff… I'm in the nurse's office or the hospital. I tried to stand up. I looked out the door. Phew. It's still the school. I can't believe I took that girl's request! I undid my hair for some kind of disguise. I took off my guardian's cape and stuffed it in my bag. She actually brought Pepe without thinking about how much trouble I would be in if her and my dense friends ever figure out. I remember this day so much that I screwed it up. I sighed and stashed my ribbons in the bag. I changed my voice to what it would be before the incident and ran out. Amu-chi was walking home with Tadase-kun. So that eliminated 2 friends. I saw Kukai run to the market like he did. Nagi was glaring with Rima-tan. Kairi should be staying after school cleaning unless my screwing up changed his plans. I ran to where I saw the message in a bottle was. I picked it up and read the note.

_Dear Yaya!_

_Yaya is having a great time in your life! But why did you quit liking candy? Yaya's also sorry she decided to bring Pepe-tan! But Yaya thought Yaya would be lonely without her! I'm also still confused on why you warned Yaya about your life. Anyway, Yaya will write soon! And this messaging system is amazing! _

_Love, _

_Yaya-chi and Pepe-tan! __J_

So she didn't screw up? I stashed the note in my bag and ran home. Today was the day I'd see Tsubasa and Papa and Mama again! I put up my hair again in ribbons and ran in. Tsubasa was making a mess with the toys now that he can walk. Mama and Papa had just came home. I started to cry and ran to hug them.

**Kairi's POV**

"How was today?" My lazy sister, Yukari asked.

"Not much." I lied. She looked at me looking for anything that would tell if I was lying.

"What did happen then?" She asked as she plopped down on the couch watching her dramas while I made dinner.

"Ace refused sweets and got sent to the nurse."

"_The_ Ace? Didn't your notes say that she goes crazy for candy and sweets?" I nodded. I'm still glad that it was behind my life.

"Oh, Kairi. Yuiki-san came in today giving me this ribbon. She said it was important and that it messed up two people. She wanted you to fix it." she gave me the red ribbon Yaya wore today. It looked normal. What could it do? I noticed a white piece of paper between the ribbon and read it.

_Time Machine Made By Sanjou-san._

"Yukari-nee-san, did anyone build this that you know in our family?" I asked.

"No, trust me, I've already asked everyone one I know and got Nikaidou to search for it." then who could've made this? Well it is a time machine, so it could've been from the future… But how would Ace get it? The phone rang.

"Can you go get it for me Kairi?" I nodded and picked it up.

"Kairi! Did you get the Time Machine yet? This is Yaya and I just wanted to tell you that you made it. If you wondering what Sanjou-san meant." and she hung up. It has to be from the future then… Musashi floated over to me.

"Funny how you decided to choose Ace's ribbon for the shape of a time machine." he said.

"But I didn't make it! Well, not in this time period."

"You should figure out more about it then." I nodded.

_Time Skip! : Next Day at the Guardian Meeting!_

I walked in late due to nee-san's mess.

"Inchou! Something's wrong with Yaya!" Amu shouted at me. Again? I turned to see a Ace with no red ribbons and actually doing work without complaining. Ace seemed perfectly content until she heard that. Same thing happened. Eyes lost radiance and she got shot at with a ribbon. Took off the ribbon to see it looked exactly identical to the time machine. Except it had a message.

_Dear Yaya!_

_Yaya-chi is having so much fun in your life! Plus Yaya-chi figured out you did match maker on everyone! Now Yaya-chi can't have any fun! Your life kind of is serious! I have to actually do work now! - Oh, and Amu-chi and Rima-tan keep asking how your husband is doing! Who is he?! Is he fun? Also, gomen again for bringing Pepe-tan along with me! But Yaya-chi really miss the others! How is the time-machine repair thingy going? _

_Love, _

_Yaya-chi and Pepe-tan!_

Joker then took the paper from me. She had no clue what it meant. She looked back at Yaya and the paper. Queen decided to snatch it out of her hands.

"Dear Yaya, Love Yaya and Pepe?" Jack looked at the letter. I took out the ribbon/Time machine. It had several buttons. I pressed a orange button.

Ace started to glow orange and woke up. When she noticed she was awake she snatched the paper from Queen.

"Did you guys read it?" and Ace grew a massive purple, dark, evil aura that just grew even more. She already knew the answer and sighed.

"I guess I have to tell you the truth…" she took a deep breath.

"Eh?!" Amu asked confused.

" I'm not the Yaya from this time period." she admitted.

"WHAT?! That's not possible! Time machines haven't been invented yet and you look the same age, same height, everything!" Joker shouted at her confused.

"Actually, Kairi has my time machine." and she pointed to the ribbon in my hand. She sat down.

" I was testing out the time machine that Kairi had made but I teleported back to this time and right in front of myself. I had still looked like I would in my time but she decided to switch places with me. So I sent her to my time. The only reason I agreed was because I thought that if I was gone too long, Amu and Rima and the others would worry." she explained.

"That's also the reason why I hate sweets and I'm more mature… Gomen…" and she started to cry.

"I could try to fix it…" I started to say.

"Really?! That'd be great! But I'm not sure you're smart enough…" and she eyed me with suspicion.

"Ne, Kairi… Are you sure you can do this? One wrong move may actually harm your Yaya. It could send her into another time and lose her. It can also make her move through different dimensions or kill her. That's why I was the guinea pig." What was I thinking when I made this?!

"Is it possible to switch another person?" the Jack said. Yaya nodded.

"If Kairi isn't smart enough, why don't we just switch him with his other self?" he suggested. It wasn't a bad idea until Yaya shouted

"Impossible…"

"HOW COME?!" Joker asked. Yaya raised her head.

" Because you have to know the exact location of the person you're teleporting. The Kairi from my time could be anywhere. He's traveling right now." she explained.

"Does anybody else know how to do this?" I asked. She nodded.

" Kukai and Nagi should know since they worked with you. You said you'd give them some yen, a new soccer ball and some new headphones…" she started.

" We don't need to switch though. We could just bring them here and hide them or give them new names. Let me insert the coordinates." and she took the ribbon.

" They should be right here on top of the Royal Garden in 5 minutes. Also since I think Nagi is on rampage revenge on Rima, you might want to watch out." and sure enough, in 5 minutes, two men appeared on the top of the Royal Garden.

"Why the top of the Royal Garden though?" King asked.

"I wanted to make them IN the Royal Garden but I can't go under surfaces unless it's a house."

"Hey, Did you see how Yaya was eating sweets like she never ate and she was 10 again?" Kukai said asking no one.

" **I SHOW NO MERCY!!"** and Nagihiko had a sword. They both fell through the glass and landed in the fountain.

"Hey, where are we? I thought the Royal Garden got moved to Hinamori's backyard! Are we at her house?" Kukai asked looking at us.

"No, we're in the past where you weren't married!" Nagihiko said finding out he was not on a rampage.

Suddenly 4 more people fell down.

"Just thought we might need more help.." and she put the ribbon in her bag.

"Hey Hinamori, Fujisaki, Mashiro, Yuiki, Hotori and Sanjou! Who are the people in the fountain?" as the ex-Jack from our time entered in with Hoshina-san. Then Kukai got up ignoring the water and went to greet his younger self. The others followed.

"Oi! I'm Souma Kukai and these people are Hoshina Utau, Hinamori Amu, Mashiro Rima, Fujisaki Nagihiko and Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

"EHH? But aren't they there and Utau back there?" he said pointing to us and Hoshina-san at the door. This might take a while…

**Yaya's POV (the present one. 10 year old)**

I wonder where Amu-chi, Rima-tan, Kukai, Tadase-kun, Nagi and Utau-tan went… Yaya's cell phone rang so I picked it up.

"Moshi Moshi?" I answered

" _Yaya, this is Amu. I'm not in the correct time now, so we're sending you over. But we need to know where Inchou is. So he can fix the time machine he built and get me, Rima, him, Nagi, Yaya, Kukai, Utau, and Ikuto back."_

"Okay! Yaya will try to go find him! But where exactly can Yaya try to find him?" I asked

"_Let me get Yaya on the phone."_

" _Hey Yaya. It's Yaya. I'll try to call him but I don't know how much it will do."_ I waited until I heard a ring in the call.

"_Wrong number Yuiki-san. You can't get him if you call my number."_

" _Well sorry you decided to not change your phone. Anyway, can you try calling him? I'll call you back later!" _I went through my contact list.

_**Tsukiyomi Amu-chi**_

_**Fujisaki Rima-tan**_

_**Souma Utau-tan**_

_**De Morcerf Yamamoto/Hotori Lulu-chi**_

_**Ichinomiya Rikka-tan**_

_**Sanjou/Nikaidou Yukari**_

_**Tsukiyomi Ikuto**_

_**Fujisaki Nagihiko/Nagi / Fujisaki Nadeshiko/Nade-chan**_

_**Souma Kukai**_

_**Hotori Tadase-kun**_

_**Ichinomiya Hikaru-kun**_

_**Nikaidou Yuu/ Nikaidou-sensei**_

_**Amakawa Tsukasa**_

_**Nobuko**_

_**Sanjou Kairi / Inchou**_

_**Hinamori Ran**_

_**Hinamori Miki**_

_**Hinamori Suu**_

_**Hinamori Dia**_

_**Mashiro Kusukusu**_

_**Hoshina/Tsukiyomi Il/Iru**_

_**Hoshina/Tsukiyomi El/Eru**_

_**De Morcerf Yamamoto Nana**_

_**Hiiragi Hotaru**_

_**Tsukiyomi Yoru**_

_**Fujisaki Rizumu/Rhythm**_

_**Fujisaki Temari**_

_**Souma Daichi**_

_**Hotori Kiseki**_

_**Inchinomiya ????? ( Hikaru's Chara )**_

_**Nikaidou ????? ( Yuu's Chara )**_

_**Sanjou Musashi**_

_**Yuiki Pepe-tan**_

There he is! Charas have cell phones? And they managed to survive that long? That means I never accomplished my baby dream yet and the others haven't met their dreams! All of them kept their owners last names.. OMG! I have Nobuko's number! I hit dial on Inchou's number.

"_Hello Yaya" _He picked up?

"Hey, Hey Inchou!" I answered.

" _You're back already?"_

"Actually I'm Yuiki Yaya. Anyway… Where are you right now? I need your help!" I asked.

" _Osaka." _and I thanked him and went to call Rima.

"_Hello? Do you want Mashiro or Fujisaki?" _I think Fujisaki Rima-tan said.

"Fujisaki Rima-tan!" I said.

"_Okay. Yaya, what do you want?"_

"Well I want Nadeshiko's cookies, but right now I found out where Inchou is!"

"_Where?"_

"Osaka"

"_Okay! We're going to teleport you back with Kairi!" _and then my body started disappearing in blue circles! Kawaii!~ Soon I found a blinding white light and poof! I'm surrounded by white! I'm flying too! Feels so great! This is why Kukai likes to chara nari! I then found myself on top of the Royal Garden. It was raining. I can skate on this! I slipped though…. And I fell. It was so fun! I was back into Yaya form while Yaya was in her normal form which I used to be in.

"Can somebody catch her?" She asked. I expected a big marshmallow so I could chew it, but sadly Yaya didn't fall on that! I opened my eyes to find no good tasty marshmallow. Instead I fell into Inchou and Kukai's arms. I hopped off. Then the older inchou fell into the fountain.

"Yaya! We might be able to fix the machine!"

"We can't." Kairi said. **(I'm making Kairi and Yaya say their names instead of Queen/Rima-tan or Joker/Amu-chi when they're talking about the older selves.)**

"Why not Kairi?"

"Because the time machine is soaked and broken."

. . .

**Long chapter. And I ended it with a cliffy. Now you seriously think I would end it quickly in just one chapter as a one-shot? No. It'd be too easy and boring! Tell me if I should add couples into here. Anyway, I'll review the chapter 3 of shugo chara encore when it get's translated here and then copy that one over to my other story. But anyway, since chapter 3 is about Kairi and Yaya, I'll put it here. R&R please!**


End file.
